The Prize
by Dannnii
Summary: Sebastian's contract Ciel ended five years ago, now he has found a new master called Danni Carae who has this hate for woman and a thing for guys. Soon how ever Sebastian find's himself plunging into a world of love. Something he has never felt before. But what Sebastian and Danni dont know is a certain blue haired boy is watching their every move and wants Danni for himself.SEBxOC


**Okay so here is my story ;D Anyway. ALL KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS BELONG TO YANA TABOSO NOT ME. DANNI IS THE ONLY ONE THAT I OWN. Anyhow enjoy the story! Please review it's the only thing that makes me continue a story. Or else. No freaking cookies. And no yaoi. Yes this story is yaoi. Don't like it. Don't read. Don't review. Duh.**

…

"If you accept, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.. And the only way to break the contract will be your death.." Said the little crow whom looked to be perched on a skull at the end of a spear.

"They say its paradise…" whispered a velvety voice. "But I accept demon. Make the deal and you shall have my soul."The crow seemed to smirk and he spoke "Very well. Is there any place you would like to choose to have the mark?" he questioned

Once again the velvety voice spoke. The crow could not see him for he was covered in the shadows. "No. Place it where ever you want."

The eager bird flapped its wings "Very well. Make your first order.." The man stepped out of the shadows, the one whom had been speaking to the bird. But his face could not be seen. "I order you demon… Kill these horrid creatures known as humans who have enslaved me." Not even a hint of regret.

Good.

All of a sudden the man was back in his own world, bloody bodies surrounding him then he sighed "Finally. It took you long enough." He smiled softly. A smooth deep voice answered "Indeed master.." the bird was now a tall man with raven hair and ruby eyes "Now.. my lord, shall we take you home?"

…

Danni curled up in his large soft duvet's "Ahh.. so soft.." he purred and as he snuggled deeper into his pillow then all of a sudden hissed when the curtains were pulled open and light invaded his peaceful slumber. The raven haired man smirked as he saw his master hiss "Im sorry Lord Carae. Please forgive me. But you have early appointments.."

The master sighed and stretched as he sat up "Alright Sebastian.. And please. I thought I told you before. Its Danni." He smiled at the butler. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and noticed how his new master's chocolate locks sprawled out like he had a good night of sex. Wait.. what? Sebastian hissed at the thought. He was going mad. It was obviously from nightmares.

Danni tilted his head at Sebastian's hiss, his porcelain skin seeming to look so much smoother in the light. The way it was almost as milky as Sebastian's wasn't helping either. And good god those eyes, deep green pool's that seemed to twinkle at every movement the master made.

Sebastian plastered on a fake smiled, his signature thing. "This morning we have eggs with toast. With either salad for a siding or a scone, which would you care for this morning?" As he poured his master's tea, Danni thought for a moment and smiled "Salad. I'm trying to eat well." And took the tea when his butler offered it to him and sipped it.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed and awaited for Danni to finish his tea, once he did he sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Sebastian. "You Mr. grumpy. You don't have to dress me." Sebastian was slightly surprised by his master's words. "No no my lord that is necessary as a butler of the Carae manor. Besides, after last night you must be tired"

His master shrugged and stretched again, "Alright Sebastian. You may dress me then. But I'm doing it myself tomorrow. After all once you see the scars you won't want to dress me again." He winked. Sebastian tilted his head at this and began to become curious then Danni spoke again "Nu uh~ Curiousity killed the cat Sebastian." This made the demon truly chuckle.

As Sebastian started to undo the button's and took off the shirt he was shocked to find multiple long scars along his master's defined chest. His eyes lidded as he relaxed and dressed his master fully, into what was a black suit with a diamond patterned waist coat. Oh and how could he forget. High heeled boots not to much of a high heel but none the less a heel.

Danni stood up and slipped on his gloves then was about to get up but Sebastian stopped him and bandaged up a certain part of his neck. "So that's where it is. Funny I don't feel any different." The demon rose and helped his master up. "Indeed my lord. Your breakfast will be done shortly." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

Danni sighed and put on his top hat, he knew exactly who was visiting, Sebastian must of sensed this because he didn't say anything. His mother was coming with more freaking woman to suit him. To be honest, he hated woman with a passion, all they wanted was sex. Sluts and whores was all he saw them for. The only good woman he knew was his sister and his mother. And that was pretty much it.

As he walked down the stairs, his feminine hips seemed to sway. He was well noticed by gay men because of his feminine shape and well rounded ass. Oh and let's not mention. His dick was very big, but it wasn't something he would brag about. He thought it was a curse. He would give anything to be ugly. Which is why he put self inflicted scars on his body, but some of them where from that torture place he was at.

He walked closer and closer to the door and as he opened it just as he expected his mother was there with yet another slut. Of course he would have to treat her to a dance and all that shit. He was always cold to everyone.. except to Sebastian for some reason. His stare at his mother and the whore was deadly "Ah. You have arrived unfortunately.. I was hoping you got hit by someone on the way." He opened the door and his guests stepped inside.

His mother, who was named Kate crossed her arms over her chest "For once cant you be nice? Especially to your own mother?" she huffed. Danni smirked and his eyes lidded and took his mother's hand "Why of course, why I owe my very life to the fair lady whom brought me to this world.. But I do wish you would let me find a woman myself…" he winked at the whore. Oh so much work to drive her away. He just had to pretend he was full of himself.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed "Its been four years Danni. Its not going to happen if you just sit around and do nothing!" she waved her arms about. 'For an old whore she is pretty energetic..' thought Danni as he sighed then said "Ah yes, yes, yes mother." He waved his hand and looked at the whore. She was pretty, but still a woman. The woman in the torture from last night were all woman.

"My lord. Breakfast is ready for you as well as for the lovely ladies" It was Sebastian, Danni seemed to perk up, finally now he could eat and not have to talk. Kate raised an eyebrow her wrinkles getting worse "Who is that man? Is he a homosexual! Danni! I thought you said you were straight again!" she hissed and Danni rolled his eyes.

Danni sighed and pulled the whore in between his mother and his butler "Just a butler mother. Now do you need proof?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with innocence. His mother nodded "Yes. I do. In fact kiss her right here in front of your so called 'butler', if he is he won't flinch!" she hissed again.

The chocolate haired male smiled at the blonde whore in his arms and instantly captured her lips in a hungry kiss, it was so disgusting, slipping his tongue in that horrible tasting mouth. The whores mouth had most probably sucked fifty dicks, he felt like vomiting but instead he pretended to like it then pulled away and licked his lips "What a taste." He winked.

Sebastian had not flinched but inside he felt jealousy for some reason he did not know, possibly because Danni's soul belonged to him? Indeed but not his body so why did he feel like killing that pathetic blonde? He stood there questioning himself as he stood playing violin as his master and his mother ate. He didn't want to think about that… that slut.

…

That night Danni sat in the bath a few hours after his mother and that whore left, Sebastian massaging his head as his hair was being washed. "Sebastian?" The demon looked down at Danni "Yes my lord?" he questioned. The younger male sighed "I'm sorry you had to witness me being degraded to kissing such a filthy woman. Ugh, she tasted disgusting. Like she had just had sex with some man on the street."

Sebastian could only chuckle at this "My view of you is never degraded of you master. No matter what you do. I live to serve you and to obey your every order. My view will always stay the same." The demon whispered to his master. Danni tilted his head back as his butler rinsed his hair of shampoo "What exactly is that view might I ask Sebastian?"

The butler could only smirk at his question but after a few minutes he answered as he dried the master off with a fluffy towel. "I see you as something delicious, that when the time comes and I devour your soul the sweet taste will linger and let me crave more." Danni shivered at his butlers answer and stayed silent as his butler dressed him.

As Sebastian was about to leave, Danni held his hand and pulled him so he sat on the end of the bed and mumbled "Stay.." the demon chuckled and nodded "Yes my lord.. I will stay.. until your soul rests in my belly.." he whispered into the younger man's ear.

…

**DuN DUN DUN THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTERRR PELASE REVIEW.**


End file.
